Curse of the Heart
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Three people come to visit Lucy, and suddenly, the guild members feel like they never knew her. Who is she, really? Suddenly, Lucy leaves the guild, but why? And why are Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and the exceeds giving them the cold shoulder? Disclaimer: I own nothing. T for language. This is a sucky summary. I usually have better ones.
1. Sunday

_**I know this is so cliché and everything, but I really like these! There will be no pairings except the ones already written. (KyoxTohru, YukixMachi, HaruxRin, etc etc) Unless it is wanted by a lot of people, Lucy will NOT be paired with anyone. She will have a good relationship with the Sohma boys, of course. I WILL make Natsu jealous, but I cannot guarantee that they will be together.**_

_**I'm sorry if people are OOC and Lucy seems WAY too strong.**_

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

Sunday. That's a funny day. It has the word SUN in it, yet it's raining. I think it's mostly because Juvia's depressed for me. Yep, you heard right. Let me start from the beginning.

So, Lisanna came back from Edolas, right? It was all fine and dandy, and I was okay for the first couple of days. Then I noticed that Team Natsu and everyone else were slowly drifting away from me. I was a ghost to them. Only Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and the exceeds noticed me. Sometimes Mira noticed me, but I had to yell or bang my hand on the table just to get an order. Months passed and I became an S-Class mage, but the only ones who knew were the ones who noticed me, and Master of course. I had all the golden keys, most of the silver keys, and the Spirit King allowed me to have his key for reasons I do not know. Something about being the nicest stellar mage or something. _**(A/N I didn't wanna make her seem braggy, so I made her not realize how nice she is)**_ I could also summon all my spirits at once, except it drained most of my energy, so I don't do it. I gained Platinum and Diamond keys, which allowed me to get the Egyptian and Greek Gods. Since no one ever really noticed me, I left for a couple months with only the people that bothered to care and master knowing where.

I learned Time Ark from Ultear, whom I had run into along with Meredy and Jellal. We became good friends, but unfortunately, I had to leave.

ANYWAYS, then Team Natsu decides to walk up to me after a year or so (I lost count) and kick me off the team. They said I needed to get stronger when I already beat Master in order to become an S-Class mage. Course, no one knew that. Mira didn't even notice that I had done solo missions on taking out a couple dark guilds. And there were some harder ones, but nothing I couldn't handle. But I just smiled and nodded, pretending that I didn't care. Lisanna looked confused and angry at what Team Natsu said and did. I knew Juvia and Wendy and Gajeel noticed that I would break down if I stayed longer, because Juvia's look darkened, Gajeel looked ready to punch something, and Wendy looked at me sympathetically.

So after that, I stopped coming to the guild for a while. It was Sunday, the day I decided to go back. I opened the door like any sane person would do. (Apparently, Natsu isn't sane, but we all knew _that_ by now) I had a forced cheerful look on my face as I sat beside Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel. We had formed a team called Team Luck even though I go on solo missions once in a while.

"Ohayou, minna!" I said to them.

"Ohayou, Lucy-san," Wendy and surprisingly Juvia said back. Juvia had gotten over Gray now that she had seen his 'true' colors so I was no longer 'love rival'.

"Where've you been, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked.

"I was at my apartment after my latest solo mission," I said. I had to take out a bunch of monsters that were running amok in some town far away. There were lots, so it took a while and the town took a day to get to.

"Lucy-san," Juvia said. "Juvia just remembered that three people came looking for you yesterday. They are over there." I looked where Juvia was pointing. A guy with silver hair and a girl with brown hair were talking at a table near the request board and another guy with orange hair was sitting across from them and frowning, looking absolutely bored and slightly anxious. I squinted as I tried to remember how I knew them, then my eyes widened. The orange haired boy noticed me and he stood. I jumped off my seat and ran to him.

"Kyo-nii!" I cried, hugging him tightly.

.

.

. Wait for it….

.

.

. Wait for it….

.

.

. Hold on….

.

.

. Almost there…

.

.

. Not quiet…..

.

.

. And….

.

.

.

"Wait, NANI?!" Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and the exceeds screamed, gaining the attention of the guild members.

"OI! We're back, minna!" A voice shouted as the doors slammed open.

Natsu POV

All week Juvia, Wendy, and iron head have been worrying about something or other. So, on Sunday, when my team got back from a mission, I was gonna confront them about it. But when I got to the guild, I saw them staring open-mouthed at something and the guild was silent. I looked at where they were staring and saw a blonde hugging an orange haired guy. That blonde looked familiar. What was her name? Ladia? Lauren? Lucy! That's it! Wait, why was Luce hugging this guy?

I stomped over to them and yanked Luce from the guy's grasp. It gave me great pleasure to see him angry and confused.

"Why are you hugging Luce?" I demanded. "Are you a new mage? If you are, fight me!" Luce rolled her eyes and got outta my grip. Somehow….

"Go away, Natsu," she said. "I'm trying to talk with Kyo-kun so he can tell me (at this, she turned to the orange haired guy who, I guess, was named Kyo) WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" I winced and clutched my ears.

"LUUUUUCE!" I was immediately kicked to the back wall. I groaned and looked up to see Kyo trying to calm down Luce, and it worked. But Luce still glared at me.

"Lucy-san," the silver haired guy said politely as he stood. "Don't you think you could have lessened the force?" Luce looked sheepish.

"Sorry," she said. I stood, still angry at not getting any answers.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" I shouted angrily.

"JUST WAIT ONE FUCKING MOMENT WHILE I GET REACQUAINTED WITH THEM!" Luce screamed. I looked at her shocked. She never yelled at me like that before. And I think that's the first time she has ever swore. Ever

"Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia," Lucy called. "I need to talk to you. Come meet me at my place at 6 PM sharp. Meanwhile, I'll go talk to my… family." She turned to the newcomers and led them out of the guild. I caught the smallest hint of a smile on her face. When was the last time I had seen her smile?

Lucy POV

I led my family and Tohru to my apartment. I told them to sit down while I changed into something more comfortable than what I was wearing.

I wore a white Guess PATRICIA shirt with a black halter neck waist coat over it. I had on a brown Tuskany Lamb Pembroke skirt and black Cut Out Buckle boots. I wore a single Greta Bangle and blue crystal necklace. _**(Outfit found on www. polyvore cgi/ set?id =75959856)**_

"Luce is back," Kyo said as I came back out. "And she's actually wearing something that makes sense!" I rolled my eyes. Back with the Sohmas, I used to wear stuff like this a lot. Proper clothing was my style back then.

I sat on the chair across from the couch where my cousin, brother, and friend resided on and crossed my legs and arms. "Now, what are you guys doing here?"

_**That's about it. Hope this was to your liking. Sorry for making Lucy seem too strong. Please R&R and I would like you to not flame. I know I already made a 'Lucy is ignored' fic, but I wanted to make a crossover one. I probably will be making a bunch of these but with crossovers or something. I am currently making a Hetalia crossover with the same 'Lucy is ignored' thing. If you would like me to post it, please tell me. It would be much appreciative. If you want to know of my other 'Lucy is ignored' fic, then you know how to find it. If not, just search 'Adrianna Fury'. **_


	2. Kyo Vs Lucy

_**So, I still need feedback if you think I should post my Hetalia xover with Fairy Tail. If you don't know what Hetalia is, then FIND IT! I'm trying to add some humor into this story so it won't be boring.**_

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

"Akito wants you back," Kyo explained. I stared at him.

"Aki-sama?" I said. "He wants me back?" I knew Akito was _**(SPOILER)**_ a girl, but I couldn't let Kyo-nii, Yuki-kun, and Tohru-chan know that.

"Yes," Yuki said.

"Why?" I asked. "He knows I ran away. He even approved." I was close to Akito. I should've mentioned that. She liked my mother and she liked that I was so much like her. My mom and I were always there for her.

"We don't know," Kyo said. I nodded.

"Alright," I sighed. "When do I have to go?"

"Uhm… Shigure-san said tomorrow afternoon," Tohru said, speaking for the first time. I nodded again and stood.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then," I said. "It's late, you should be getting home." They nodded, stood, and left.

At 6 PM…

"Umm… Lucy-san, what is it that you needed?" Wendy asked. Lucy was facing her fire place, not looking at her team with her arms crossed.

"I am going to share a secret with you," Lucy said, turning to look at them. She hugged Gajeel and POOF! She was gone. In her place was a golden cat. Not a regular house cat, but a big one. _**(What? I'm not telling you what animal she is! *Mutters something about 'crazy people'*)**_

"W-what was that?" Gajeel stuttered. Lucy smirked.

"You know the Chinese Zodiac right?" She received nods. "Well, you know how the story goes. However, there is one part of the story that nobody knows..."

_**Story Time!**_

_While all the animals were enjoying the banquet, the Cat's cousin was with them, spying and enjoying himself as to not raise suspicion. Knowing full well that the Rat had been lying about the banquet being the next say, the Cat's cousin was enjoying himself at the banquet in order to tell the Cat._

_When the Cat had learned that he was deceived the next day, he was furious. The Cat and the Rat battled it out. One day, the Cat's cousin got caught in the crossover, and his fur was turned a golden yellow. Try and try as he might, he couldn't turn his fur back to its beautiful darkness._

_He was eventually forgotten to regular humans, but the zodiacs never forgot._

_**End Story Time!**_

"…And that was my story," Lucy finished. "Whenever a member of my family, the Sohma family, not Heartfilia, get hugged by the opposite gender, they turn into their Chinese zodiac. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room before I change back. Because whenever I change back, I'm naked." She ran off to her room and shut the door just as a POOF! was heard.

Her team stood, stunned at the new information they just learned.

The next day

No POV

Lucy sat at the bar, an untouched cup of water in front of her. Instead of talking to someone, she had a small smile on her face as she texted Kyo and Yuki. Natsu appeared in front of her, and looked at her phone. She paid no heed to him.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. Gray bonked him on the head.

"Baka, that's a cell phone," he said. "I didn't know you had one, Lucy." Gray looked at Lucy, but she was ignoring them. She laughed at something.

"Hey, don't ignore us!" Natsu said, grabbing the phone and looking at the text. It read:

'_And yet you still have yet to capture my heart, Yu-kun!_

_Lol, when are you guys picking me up? XD'_

"What are you guys talking about?" Erza asked as she walked over. "Hey, since when has Lucy had a cell phone?" Lucy looked irritated.

"Since forever," she said. The phone beeped with a message and Team Natsu looked at the text.

'_Does around 6:30 sound good? And lol, Goldie. You really like to tease that rat, huh? ~Kyo_

_Why don't you ever tease that stupid cat more than me? ~Yuki'_

"Who are Kyo and Yuki?" Erza asked. Lucy snatched her phone away from them.

"They are my friends that were here yesterday," she said, looking back at the text and sending one back. "Actually, Kyo's my older brother."

"You have a brother?!" Natsu and Gray shouted, gaining the attention of other guild members.

"Yes, and they are picking me up to go home at 6:30," Lucy said. "Which reminds me." She stood up and walked upstairs.

When she came down, her Fairy Tail mark was gone.

"Luce, you're quitting Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked.

"I was planning to, and Kyo-nii and Yuki-kun made it easier," Lucy explained. "At 6:30, I'll be going to my real home. NOT Fairy Tail. And never. Call. Me. Luce."

"But I thought Fairy Tail was your home, Lu-chan," Levy, who happened to be nearby, said. Lucy's eyes grew cold and she shook her head.

"That hasn't been true for the last few months now has it?" She sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to text my friends in peace. I won't tolerate that disgusting nickname. Lu-chan. Tch!" She looked back at her phone and continued texting.

Meanwhile, Team Natsu and Levy were discussing what could have happened in the past few months to make her not think of Fairy Tail as her home when Yuki, Kyo, a man with long silver hair and resembled Yuki, a man with black hair covering one eyes and looked like a doctor, and a man with just plain black hair with nothing special about him besides the fact that he kept staring at the girls came in.

"LUCY!" The pervert _**(Lucy: Shut up. You know it's true. ?: *Cries*)**_ cried. "You have graced us with your beauty once again!" He was about to hug her when she kicked him in the stomach.

"You idiot, Shigure!" Lucy yelled. "Have you not seen the rest of our family? BY THE GOD, YOU ARE YEARS OLDER THAN ME!"

"But that didn't stop dear Tohru's parents, did it?" The silver haired man said mischievously. Shigure and that man started doing their gay-love thing, but then Lucy hit them both with a….where'd the baseball bat come from? The guild was surprised the men didn't go unconscious.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, turning to the others. "It's not 6:30."

"We thought we might hang out here," Kyo said. "Oi, Luce. Wanna spar outside?"

"What's wrong with sparring in here?" Lucy asked.

"It'll be harder with all this furniture and people," Kyo explained. Yuki stared at him

"You actually said something intelligent," he praised mockingly. Kyo glared.

"OUTSIDE IT IS!" Lucy exclaimed. She practically dragged Kyo outside. She was eager to spar, because she couldn't possibly spar with anyone else. The girls because none of them new martial arts and the guys because there was the risk that she would transform.

Kyo sent the first punch. Lucy dodged and sent a kick at his stomach. He caught and it and twist her leg. She hissed and fell face first into the ground, but caught herself on her hands. She pushed herself up and pulled a small cylinder shaped thing out of nowhere. She pressed a button and it expanded into a bo staff.

"Why did she have to bring in the bo staff?" Kyo asked himself. Lucy smirked and the guild members were stunned. Since when did she have a bo staff?

"Ya think an enemy would be fair, o big bro a' mine?" Lucy asked. She ran at him and let the bo staff hit the ground. She jumped up behind him and sent a kick behind her on Kyo's back. He fell to the ground and Lucy pressed her foot lightly against his back.

"Doth thou yield?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Kyo grunted. "But Luce, you slipped into the old time thing." Lucy lifted her foot off of Kyo and helped him up. She giggled.

"Sorry, big bro," she said. "But honestly, you need to get a bo staff! I keep winning!" Kyo glared.

"Next time we fight, I dare you not to use that bo staff," he said. Lucy gasped.

"But I'm not Yu-kun!" She whined. "I'm much more unfair and arrogant! And old timey!" The guild members, once again, stared. _Arrogant? Unfair? …Old timey? SINCE WHEN?!_

"Hmm… Yes, that is true," Shigure said. "You are obsessed with old time sayings."

"Thou art true," Lucy said, grinning. She turned to the more mature man. "I hope you're keeping Ayame and Shigure in line, Hatori-kun." Hatori sighed.

"I'm trying, but it's not working," he explained. "They just don't understand how to be civilized."

"Cheer up!" Lucy said cheerily. "I think Shigure told me that you like Tohru-chan's teacher! Is that true?" Hatori glared at Shigure, who whistled innocently.

"Don't just act like we're not here!" Natsu suddenly yelled. The group of people looked at him blankly.

.

.

.

"Oh hey guys. When did you get here?" The guild members all fell.


	3. Kyo's Turn to Narrate

_**So, I'm writing this like, months after I posted chapter 2 (lame right?) because I was simply too lazy. Learn that about me because I'll probably be working on a bunch of other stuff at the same time. Especially since I have a bunch of tests coming up and my friends are shooting their own messed up version of High School Musical (don't ask) and I'm being forced to be a part of it and I'm writing a bunch of other stories at once. It's crazy.**_

_**Oh, and if you have the time, can you check out my cousin's website? She calls herself Dawn, but that's not her real name. She writes books and she posts them on her website. She also has her own forums on there as well. The link should be on my profile. You'll know because it'll say dawningnovels somewhere in there. She's only 11, also. She's turning twelve in July. She's also writing a story on here as well for Fruits Basket. Her screen-name is Dawnfur and the fanfic is called Who Are You? She said it's on hiatus, but she's actually already began the next chapter for it. Please comment on her website and review on her fanfic.**_

Chapter 3

"We've been here the entire time," Levy said. Lucy looked back at her friends.

"Have they been here?" She asked. They all shook their heads.

"If they had been, we didn't notice them," Yuki said. The Fairy Tail members all fell anime style. Again.

"How did you not notice a hundred people standing right here?!" Natsu demanded. Lucy began to talk under her breath and was counting the number of guild members.

"98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104- 104 people in that guild!" Lucy proclaimed. "Plus the cats."

"Was there a point to that?" Kyo asked. Lucy shrugged.

"That's always how our little Lu-chan has been~!" Shigure sang, going over to Lucy. He tried to hug her, but was met with a foot in his face.

"Don't even try you perverted DOG!" She shouted. "I already have to deal with four cats, three dragons, a rat, a snake, and whatever else we know of! Do you know how stressed I get trying to keep all of you in line?" Kyo gave her a look.

"Us?" He said. "We're the ones keeping you from murdering everybody in school." Lucy waved her hand up and down.

"Oh, potato pattoto," she said.

"That's not even a word!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well hakuna matata is too mainstream!" Lucy fired back.

"You got that from a children's TV show, for crying out loud!" Kyo said.

"ANT Farm is funny!" Lucy argued. The Sohmas sweat-droppped.

"They're fighting over a TV show…?" Hatori said.

"I'm not surprised," Ayame said. "Sibling rivalry is common. It's a good thing we don't have a rivalry, right Yun-Yun~?" He hugged his brother in a death grip and didn't notice the tick marks on Yuki's head. _Somebody stop me from killing my annoying brother,_ Yuki thought.

"Ayame, you're gonna suffocate Yuki if you keep hugging him like that," Hatori said. True enough, Yuki was beginning to turn purple. Ayame quickly let him go. The Sohmas looked back at Kyo and Lucy to see that Lucy had effectively banged her brother on the head with her bo staff.

"So, let's go to a fancy restaurant and take some time to catch up!" Lucy said cheerily. She dragged her family away towards a random direction.

"Did they just forget about us again?" Gray asked. Everybody nodded.

"Frankly, I'm not surprised," Gajeel said gruffly. "It's easy to forget that you guys listen to her nowadays after what you've all done." Erza frowned.

"What did we do?" She demanded. Juvia scoffed.

"You're all bakas if you think Juvia and her friends are going to tell you," she sneered. Wendy tugged on her sleeve and beckoned that she wanted to leave. Gajeel and Juvia complied and left with the exceeds.

"You should be ashamed for what you did to Lushy," Happy said, shaking his head. He flew off after the others. They led the guild members to think about their actions that they don't even realize they did.

Later that night

Kyo's POV

We were all walking back to Lucy's place after eating and taking a walk. A lot of things happened. Let's start with the most annoying thing.

_**Flashback!**_

_Me and Lucy were sitting on a bench, talking and laughing. Contrary to popular belief, I do have emotions rather than angry and rebellious. That side of me usually appears when I'm with my younger sister. She was the one who kept me from killing myself as a kid. She was always there for me, so it felt right that I would be happy with her._

_Ayame had dragged Yuki off somewhere, Shigure went to flirt with 'high school girls' __**(Kyo: *rolls eyes*)**__ and Hatori just didn't want to be there. The calm air around me and Lucy was easily disrupted when two girls decided that I was going to be their next boy toy._

"_Hi there," one girl attempted to purr (she sounded like a dying monkey). "My name is Ashley, and this is Amber." Lucy snorted, and I knew what she was thinking. _Ashley and Amber are the most common names for those snooty chicks. _Trust me, I agreed with her._

"_I don't really care," I grunted. "Leave me alone." The girls looked shocked but one of them persisted._

"_Oh come on," she said. "Wouldn't you rather hang with us than a slut like that?" I looked at Lucy, who looked rather offended at being called a slut when she never wanted a boyfriend in the first place (you know why). I calmed her down before she could lash out._

"_I don't know what's going on in the ugly head of yours, even though I doubt you have a brain," I began. "But never insult my little sister again! Or do you want those faces of yours to become black and purple?" The girls (whose names I had forgotten) looked horrified and ran away._

_Lucy gave me a grin. "Well that was entertaining."_

_**End Flashback!**_

Really, the only other things that happened were us getting kicked out of three restaurants for the same exact reasons. Me and the damn rat got into a fight, the perverted dog was flirting with the waitresses, Lucy was trying to beat up a guy for trying to *ahem* 'touch' her, and snake boy was cheering on Yuki. Hatori was just… there, I guess.

When we entered Lucy's house, Team Natsu was there, acting like they did nothing wrong. Ha! Like they did nothing wrong! They caused my little sister to go into depression for who knows how long!

"Hey Luce!" The pinkette (what was his name again?) greeted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Lucy screamed. I winced.

"Uhh OW!" I yelled. "That hurt my ears!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What and ever, Kyo-nii," she said. "You should be glad that wasn't as bad as when you made me play the _pocky game_ when with Haru." She glared at me.

"In my defense-!" The damn rat cut me off before I could go on.

"You have no defense," he said.

"Shut up you damn rat!" I hissed.

"We're still here!" The pinkette (I still don't remember his name) exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," Lucy said thoughtfully. "GET OUTTA MY FUCKING HOUSE!" The pinkette clutched his ears while his companions just winced.

"I think your idiotic brother is affecting you, Lucy-san," the rat said. (I am NOT calling him by his name!)

"You-!" I growled.

"I told you to call me Lulu-chan!" Lucy interrupted in a whiney voice.

"But Luce, you said that Levy couldn't call you Lu-chan!" Natsu exclaimed. I saw Lucy grow agitated and kicked him in the face.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE GUILD!" She screamed. "I HATE EVERYONE BUT WENDY, JUVIA, GAJEEL, LISANNA, MAKAROV, AND THE EXCEEDS! AND BESIDEA, LULU-CHAN IS A DIFFERENT NICKNAME!"

"B-but, Lucy," the redhead stuttered.

"You heard my little sister," I said coldly. "Leave."

"W-what happened?" The stripper asked. "Why does she hate us?" I fixed a cold glare at them.

"Figure it out yourself," I said. "I want you to leave and never bother Lucille Kira Sohma again." Why did I call her Lucille Kira? That's Lucy's full name.

"We're not going without an answer!" The pinkette cried stubbornly.

"No, Natsu," said the redhead. (Oh, that was his name) "We shall respect their wishes. We are sorry for causing you trouble." The redhead gave a glare at the other two and ushered them out of the house.

_**Yep. As you can see, Lucy reaaaallllyyy hates the guild right now. Don't worry, it won't be permanent. I'll try to make everything to your liking. Sorry for the terrible ending, but in my defense I'm tired and I am stressed. Finals are coming up and I'm taking so many tests and retakes and I have to get my grades up or else I'll get grounded. Oh, and I own nothing.**_


End file.
